1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oscillating treatment tables (also known as laterally rotating treatment tables) of the type generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,165, which issued to Frances Xavier Keane on Mar. 25, 1969. More particularly, though, the present invention relates to hydraulically-powered oscillating treatment tables.
2. Background References
It is well known in the art to provide a patient support that is adapted for controlled oscillatory movement, principally so that immobile patients may be gently turned from side to side automatically--without requiring the manual intervention of an attendant. Such oscillating patient supports are believed to be beneficial for a variety of medical indications related to patient immobility, including (without limitation) atelectasis, decubitis, urinary tract obstruction, and pulmonary complications.
Examples of beds having oscillatory patient support platforms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,343,165 issued to F. X. Keane on Mar. 25, 1969 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,550 issued to James R. Leininger et al. on Nov. 27, 1979. For any and all purposes, each of those patents are incorporated herein by this specific reference thereto. The support beds of the above patents provide lateral rotation treatment to substantially lessen if not eliminate the problems and complications for an immobile patient.
It is also known to provide a cantileved frame utilizing hydraulic power for raising and lowering the frame, although such frames have deficiencies.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved oscillating treatment table. It is also desirable that the bed be safe, efficient, reliable, relatively simple, and easily manufactured and operated.
Many other objects of this invention will be evident to those of ordinary skill in the art, either in view of the prior art or in view of the summary, descriptions and claims which follow.